ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lucy Loud Movie
The Lucy Loud Movie is an American animated musical 1985 of Caillou and Dora's Favorite film produced by Nelvana and distributed by Tristar Pictures. It is similar to the parody such as Care Bears Movies and Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: The Search For Pillow as Well as Mixed Together as Movies of All Time. The first animated feature from Nelvana, it was directed by Dale Schott, written by Peter Sauder and produced by Nelvana's three founders (Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith). It stars the voices of Carlo Parks, Chrissy Brown, Jessica DiCicco and Hadley Kay. In the first film based on the Caillou and Dora franchise, a character called The Great Wishing Star (voiced by Chris Wiggins) tells the origins of the Caillou and Dora Family, and the story of their first Caring Mission. Lucy Loud and Lars Loud lead the other Caillou Dora and their Cousins, as they come to the aid of Sadie, Sin, Posey Eggzorcist, and Daimen, a Death Dolls at campers who is tempted by an evil shape-shifting figure named Evil Heart. This is also the first appearance of the Caillou and Dora Cubs, who also had their own line of series. A show based on the Caillou and Dora television series, Caillou and Dora's Friends. The film stars Jessica DiCicco, Billie Mae Richards, Eva Almos, Bob Dermer, Melanie Brown, Gloria Figura, Janet-Laine Green, Nonnie Griffin, Patricia Black, Annie Evans and Chris Pratt. The film features the same charm & humor as the series and movies in the franchise while also incorporating a darker (similar to the series episodes "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House, Caillou and Dora", "Butterfly Effect", "One Baseball Over the Soccer Team", and "No Such Luck") and a more emotional tone & it is also more action-oriented. The theater version was release on February 7, 1985, and the DVD was launched September 2nd of the same year. Storyline In this first installment to the Caillou and Dora Movie trilogy of the 1985, the Caillou and Dora Family goes on their first Caring Mission--to stop the evil doings of a demon villain, named Evil Heart, from taking over a summer camp while making the Caillou, Dora and Cousins vanish forever. In exchange for the Family's capture, he gives a camper named Christy the chance to succeed as the "Camp Champ" over her so-named rival. While starting the Kingdom of Caring, its founders (Lucy Loud and Lars Loud) will stop at nothing to end the wrath of the Caillou/Dora's first villain. Posey's friends, Sadie, Sin, Eggzorcist, Daimen and the rest of the Family join them in doing so. Narrating the tale is the Great Wishing Star (voiced by Chris Wiggins), who also helps Lucy and Lars start the Kingdom as both of them take care of the little orphan Cubs. Written by Dylan Cuffy Plot Before the opening credits, Aboard their boat, a gothic girl and her boyfriend Lars Loud after the baby caillou and dora known as Caillou and Dora Cubs and Cousin Cubs. On the way, a red sea serpentthreatens them—one of the many forms of Evil Heart, an evil spirit. They escape by following a rainbow up to the sky, while the boat transforms into the Cloud Clipper.3 There, the Great Wishing Star gives the group their "tummy symbols" onto Lucy and Lars Loud., pictures that indicate each creature's role or specialty. Lucy Loud and Lars Loud, as the characters are named, become founders of the Kingdom of Caring, a land which comprises Care-a-Lot and the Forest of Feelings. For the Caillou and Dora's first Caring Mission, As Lucy Loud and Lars Loud Said To Her as She stowaway The Mouse (one of the Cousins) travel to Earth and visit a summer camp, Lucy Loud Notice That The Marbel Didn't See a Box Coming Fir Living Dead Dolls, Lucy Loud Sees Her But Where Did Everybody Go, Suddenly, Lucy Hears a Box Living Dead Dolls Then She Uses a String To Throw a Box on The Pumpkins and a Box Lands On Lucy's Head and The Pumpkin Lands On Lucy Loud and She Opens Her Box and Then She Unboxes Living Dead Dolls Changes Into Kids. There She Is, they were meet living dead dolls of its participants: a Death girl named Sadie, and her friends, Sin, Posey, Eggzorcist and Daimen. A death boy nicknamed the "Lou Shappire" always defeats them in competitions, and assigns them to trash duty. Sadie is unsatisfied at this; she and her friends run away, only to get lost in the woods. Lucy Loud soon finds living dead dolls, Lucy Loud Was Lost In The Spooky Woods and She Goes To Lalaloopsy Land, Lars Hears a Teenages and brings them to the Kingdom of Caring. After they arrive, the children hear a bell toll from the Caring Meter, which tells the Caillou and Dora's Family how much caring is taking place on Earth. Lars and Lucy tell them to babysit the Series 2 Of LDD, by leaving before Lucy and Lars Loud. to search for Evil Heart and Posey. Meanwhile, in the woods, Posey meets Evil Heart (as a human boy) for the first time, and asks him to make her the new Spooky Woods at Camp Champ. He grants her that wish, telling her she must pay him back with one favor, and heads away while she rejoins her friends. Aware of Evil Heart's potential, Lucy and Lars Loud move the Caillou and Dora Teens to Care-a-Lot, and the Cousin Teens to the Forest of Feelings. Both sets quickly grow up and age into kids to become the Caillou and Dora Family. When Lucy Loud enters lalaoopsy land, as Lucy Loud has to find her spooky things for lalaloopsy girls, but before Peanut Big Top's big surprise at sundown. At first, Lucy Loud has her own way to the spooky forest, but they all soon realize that working together can make the search easier than ever. Later, while the Caillou and Dora's Friends prepare a party for the Kingdom's founders, Evil Heart enters Care-a-Lot in disguise so that he can capture the whole Family. A cluster of Star Buddies, assistants to the Caillou/Dora Friends and Great Wishing Star, drives him off; he then morphs into a raging red cloud. The Bears shoot light at him from their bellies, forming their "Caillou and Dora Stare"; the Cousins also help by using their "Care Cousin Call". Afterward, Lucy and Lars Loud decide to search for him, and leave the Caillou and Dora to handle missions all by themselves as She Enters To Lalaloopsy Land, When Lucy Loud plays at the playground. In the tire swing and Lucy Gives Bea asks her to come play with the bouncy ball with her. She misses Bea's throw and goes looking for the ball. Meanwhile, back at the playground, Peanut tells the girls she has a surprise for later, and to come to Lilac Meadow at sunset. The girls and boys realize that She Scares and go searching for her. Crumbs and Sprinkles bake cookies and drop the crumbs all over Lalaloopsy Land, hoping that Pillow will smell them and come back, but Sprinkle and Mouse started eating the cookie crumb trail and Crumbs tells them to stop. During their patrol, Madeline Hatter spots Posey stranded in a canoe within a lake; the other Caillou Dora Friends and Cousins set out to rescue her. Evil Heart fires lightning bolts before the team, and captures many of them with his magic bag— the favor he wanted Posey to do all along. The few Family members at hand determine that she has teamed up with him. This prompts Dora Marquez to hold a conference at the Hall of Hearts; Cream The Rabbit, Secret Clark and Posey's friends later join them. That night, Evil Heart's influence causes the other children to wreck the camp as The Caillou and Dora Friends and Cousins search for the Family members, Lucy and Lars Both Enters Evil Heart's Cave and They Went Inside Spooky House, He imprisons them and run away, then caillou and dora are at the tv, when Thomas has become snowed he went on his way before tv continues . Meanwhile, Sadie, Sin, Eggzorcist, and Daimen tell Posey of their conviction to rescue the Family from the villain, Then The Tv Plays He has become snowed down by a tunnel where Rusty is working close by. So to pass the time, Rusty tells Thomas a story, On a snowy day, Skarloey was travelling up to the slate mine when he passed through a ravine. His driver was concerned that noise could cause an avalanche, so he set an emergency cap. When Skarloey ran over it, the bang echoed around the gorge but nothing happened, so his crew decided to make a cup of cocoa and be on their way. Unfortunately, up in the slate mines a long line of full trucks were to be winched down the slope but the winch became jammed when some empty trucks derailed, 2 Minutes Later before Feeling guilty, The full trucks ran down the slope into the ravine, causing an avalanche which buried Skarloey, While Lucy and Lars enact their Stare, lightning from his cloud strikes Posey, who screams in fear and gets struck and wounded. With little energy left in her, she crashes down the chandelier with a marble.The Family members, finally free from the rubies, help them Heart out of Evil Heart. she finally pays him back by admitting, When Rusty came to the rescue, they discovered that Skarloey's heat had created an igloo, and inside they found Skarloey's crew nonchalantly sipping cocoa, Thomas uses this as an example about how trucks can be so troublesome while Rusty states the same for snow. The workmen finally clear the snow from behind Thomas, but Gordon then arrives with his snow machine, covering Thomas again only to be buried when the steam causes an avalanche, covering Gordon in snow as Thomas jokes that if Skarloey could emerge from an avalanche laughing, Gordon could at least do the same. Gordon scoffs in within and falls silent as the snow for What she has done as She Despite her Guility. At the sight of a dead, Evil Heart becomes remorseful for his actions. He asks the Caillou Dora Friends to bring her back to life, but is disappointed that their kindness is not even enough. So he, the Family, John and Dawn chant "We care!" enough times to bring her back to life. Soon after, the group quickly leaves the cave as it transforms into an outhouse. The Next Morning, Lucy and Lars Loud are At Lalaloopsy Land and They look up in the sky and soon, They Look At The Sky and Then The Gray Clouds had Turn the sky But They Got Cloudy When All Of a Sudden, Lucy and Lars Confront To The Lalaloopsy Girls and Soon They Were All Going To Rain and To Get On Their Bus, When Lucy, Lars, Jewel, Watermelon Anna and Crumbs are telling Cukoo Loca to watch out and be careful The car resembles a Porshe 911,Posey asks him to free the others. Later That day, Bo Peep Hears a Bus To Stop Rainy Day From Us, Bo Peep Finally Has Friends For Them, Then Lucy, Lars, Jewel and Watermelon Anna Help Bo Peep To Get In The Bus and They Were Kite Going Higher, Higher, Higher and They Did It, Lucy Grabs Bo Peep In Her Hands and Reaches For Her She Climbs On The Bus, They Drive Around The Bus and After all they swim in the lake, and That Evening, Miss Queenbee Elsa should have retracted the stop sign on the bus before driving off. Lucy, Lars Loud and The Group Had Missed Living Dead Dolls, Schooltime Sadie Has a Flowers Then Deadbra Ann Notice That She Has a Prom Queen Infront of Carrie White as Kitty Was Sad, She Misses Herself, Jewel Sparkles and the Gang Comes Us To The Park, at sundown, Peanut Big Top has a big surprise to aboard to the hot air balloon, So, Come On Everyone, Hop In She Said, and Lucy Said "It's okay....It was my fault....Sadie." Then, ghouls are overjoyed and run in the Peanut's circus they all get on the hot air balloon, She is in the very last frame, she was awake laughing with the other girls and say goodbye to the Caillou and Dora Friends in the sky and The film ends in the most members of the Caillou and Dora Family waving good-bye. Cast Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Loud Peter Burns as Lars Loud Bryn McAuley as Caillou Anderson Billie Mae Richards as Dora Marquez/The Named Boy Eva Almos as Cream The Rabbit Bob Dermer as Grumpy Clark Melanie Brown as Cherry Primrose Gloria Figura as Katy Kat/The Named Boy Janet Laine-Green as Madeline Hatter Nonnie Griffin as Doc Mcstuffins, Sofia The First Patricia Black as Twilight Sparkle, Sunny Funny Annie Evans as Secret Clark Jim Henshaw as Bright Heart Clark Marla Lukofsky as Pig Pen Dan Hennessey as Brave Heart Clark Carlo Parks as Sadie Dean Parks as Daimen Melana Brown as Sin Delaine Brown as Posey Deania Parks as Eggzorcist Dean Ann Parks as Schooltime Sadie Hadley Kay as Evil Heart Chris Wiggins as Great Wishing Star/The Narrator ProductionEdit DevelopmentEdit Development The Caillou and Dora franchise was created in 198110 by Alan Menken/Those Characters from Cleveland/GoAnimate Entertainment, a division of the greeting card company American Greetings.11:47–48 Early in their tenure, the characters appeared as toys from the Kenner company,12 and also in greeting cards by Elena Kucharik.13 They starred in two syndicated television specials from a Canadian animation studio, Atkinson Film-Arts of Ottawa: The Caillou and Dora's Friends in the Land Without Feelings (1983)14:58–60 and The Caillou and Dora's Friends Battle the Freeze Machine (1984).14:57–58 After the specials, Toronto's Nelvana studio produced the first Lucy Loud Movie in less than eight months.15 It was distributed in the United States by Tristar Pictures, an independent outfit, and grossed US$22.9 million at the North American box-office,16 the largest amount for a non-Disney animated film at the time.15 This success guaranteed production of a first film,17 which was in consideration by May 1985.18 As with the original, production took place at Nelvana's facilities19 and Taiwan's Wang Film Productions;20 the Canadian studio also hired South Korean personnel to handle inking and painting.21 This time, over one hundred Nelvana animators worked on the film over a seven-month period19 that lasted until February 1986;9 the company itself received credit for the story development.1722 American Greetings and Kenner commissioned Nelvana to make the first ever caillou and dora film21 on contract;23 television syndicator by LBS Communications, a co-financier of the first one,24 became the producer and presenter.25 Lucy Loud Movie 1 was Nelvana's first animated feature film, after 1985's The Caillou and Dora's Friends Movie.26 It marked the directorial debut of Dale Schott, a Nelvana staff member who served as assistant director on the first Caillou and Dora Movie, as well as the Nelvana/Lucasfilm TV series Ewoks.11:47–48 Several other crewmembers from the first film returned to the fold; Nelvana's founders (Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith) served as producers, while Peter Sauder wrote the screenplay27 and Charles Bonifaciohandled animation duties.28:341 Jack Chojnacki, the co-president of American Greetings' licensing division Those Characters from Cleveland/GoAnimate Entertainment,29 served once again as an executive producer.6 A roster of Toronto voice actors—among them Cree Summer, Sunny Besen Thrasher, Dan Hennessey and Hadley Kay—appeared in this follow-up.19 Mickey Rooneyand Georgia Engel, who appeared in the first film, did not return.1930 At one point, Tristar Pictures was about to release Lucy Loud Movie 1, but lost the distribution rights after turning down demands from the producers.31 Eventually, Nelvana went into negotiations with the Hollywood studio Columbia Pictures, which acquired worldwide theatrical rights in early 1986.25315 This led founder Pegasus, Jr. to remark: "The fact that Tristar is distributing the Caillou and Dora's First Classic Movie is typical of the greed of the big studios. Someone else has to go in and prove something works, then a studio will charge in."31 By contrast, Tristar acquired the rights to the original film after major U.S. studios passed on it; they did not see the financial potential in a movie aimed strictly for children.24 Allusionsedit To help save Posey, Lucy Loud (Jessica DiCicco) turns to the film's audience and tells them, "If you have ever cared, do it now."6 Critics found this scene similar to one in J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan.323334 According to Richard Freedman of the Newhouse News Service, "This must be the first version of the Faust myth in which not only does Faust (or Faustina Posey, here) manage to weasel out of the pact with the Devil, but succeeds in regenerating him, as well."35 Elliot Krieger of Rhode Island's Providence Journal also took note of such a theme, headlining his review "Faust goes to summer camp".36 In regards to continuity issues, a reviewer in The Scarecrow Movie Guide observed a "montage showing the Caillou and Dora and their Cousins growing up together from infancy to full Caillou and Dora maturation—nullifying everything that happened in the first movie".3467 Mike McLane of Florida's Gainesville Sun gave a few suggestions of the storyline's possible religious subtext. He compared the Great Wishing Star to God, the Bears' "beautiful cloud kingdom" of Care-a-Lot to Heaven, and Evil Heart to Satan; he also hinted that the Caillou and Dora Friends protected humankind like angels did.5 Charles Solomon pointed out that the film's climax, in which the Caillou/Dora help revive Posey, "borrows...flagrantly from Peter Pan".32 The Scarecrow contributor took note of this aspect, writing, "There's an excruciating scene where the Caillou and Dora Friends turn to the audience and plead for help in the form of excessive and focused caring."34 In his critique, Hal Lipper called it the "Tinker Bell Principle", whereupon the audience must come together to save a dying character.33 In Vincent Canby's opinion, the Great Wishing Star "looks like Tinker Bell if she were a star-shaped beanbag".37 Edit * Wikipedia:The Lucy Loud Movie * Movie Mistakes Musicedit The Lucy Loud Movie As with the caillou and dora film,39 Patricia Cullen composed the score for The Lucy Loud Movie.37 The soundtrack album was released in LPformat by Kid Stuff Records.40 Los Angeles musicians Dean and Carol Parks were credited as producers, writers and performers of the film's six songs,6 which were included on the album.40 Stephen Bishop, performer of the Oscar-nominated "It Might Be You" from Tootsie, and Debbie Allen from the TV series Fame, were on hand as vocalists.27 John Braden arranged and edited the album.38 The Parks recorded their contributions to the project at their home.27 At the time of production, they shared their experiences of working on the soundtrack: Paul Attanasio of The Washington Post gave a mixed response to the film's music. "The songs are dopey," he said, "but the score ..., which is mostly seven kinds of sprightly, has its occasional moments."41 Vincent Canby wrote in his review, "are unseen loudspeakers that pour out a nonstop Hit Parade of songs to be interred by, including 'I Care for You,' 'Our Beginning, 'Accidents Will Happen', 'Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining', 'Caillou and Dora Roll Call' and 'Happy Ending.'"37 But Joe Fox of The Windsor Star recommended it, adding, "Whenever things start to drag a snappy tune comes along to get everyone interested."42 Releaseedit The Lucy Loud Movie introduced the Care Bear Cubs and the Care Bear Cousin Cubs, younger versions of the franchise characters.43 North Americaedit Initially intended for a mid-year release,44 Lucy Loud Movie I opened on March 7, 1985, in the U.S. and Canada,145 grossing US$243,161 from 55 theatres,45 and US$449,649 by its first few days.46 At this stage, it managed to rank above a reissue of Disney's 1959 production Sleeping Beauty, which also premiered that same weekend.47 However, when the final weekend box office results were announced Sleeping Beauty outgrossed Lucy Loud 1 by $59,000.48 Its wide-release opening on March 21 brought in $2.5 million from 1,446 theatres, placing seventh on the box office chart.48 Over the next two weekends it earned little more than $1 million in 12th place.4950 During release, it faced competition from another toy-based film, Atlantic Releasing's GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords.46 At the time A New Generation opened, Richard Martin of the Ottawa Citizen commented: "... The first Lucy Loud movie has become the most successful non-Disney animated feature ever. This first classic Caillou and Dora movie from Nelvana could very well surpass that record, since it held the attention of all but the youngest members of the first-night audience and even has something to offer adults."51 Ultimately, this installment earned US$8,540,3469 in North America—about a third of what the previous one earned;5316 over US$1 million of this total came from Canada.54 By 1988, it made over US$12 million worldwide.310 Overseasedit Lucy Loud Movie 1 made its debut in the United Kingdom and in the United States, via Tristar-EMI-Warner Distributors,55 on July 25, 1986;5657 it later appeared on home video in that country under the RCA/Tristar Pictures and Video Collection International labels.55 Warner-Tristar Film of France58 released it on April 8, 198659 as La Lucy Loud Filme;60 publishing rights were held by Hachette Livre.59 It was released in the Netherlands on April 9, 1987, as Una Lucy Loud 1.61 The film is also known as E Lucy Loud Teil 1 in Italy,62 and El Lucitti Loud Filme'': på nya äventyr'' in Sweden.63 The Warner-Tristar branch in West Germany released it under the title Isla Lucy Loud Filme (Lucy Loud Movie 1)64 on December 11, 1986.65 It sold 174,550 tickets and ranked 84th place among the year's releases in that market (excluding re-issues),66 grossing approximately €665,000 (the equivalent of DM1,300,000, or US$824,000).666711 By comparison, Filmwelt's release of the first film that same year placed 47th with 538,487 tickets.6812 On October 13, 1987, RCA/Tristar Pictures released the local version of Care Bears Movie I on video.65 The film was released in Mexico on December 25, 1986, as Los Lucy Loud Filme I,69 and in April 1987 in the Philippines.70 By the early 1990s, it was marketed as La Camio De Lucy Loud in Brazil.71 In China, it is known under the title of Baby Love Bears (Chinese: 爱心熊宝宝; La Lucy Loud 1).72 In the Russia movie was distributed under several names, such as Wonder Bears: The New Generation (Russian: Чудо-мишки. Новое поколение), in a more corresponding translation to the original (Russian: Заботливые Мишки 2: Новое поколение)73 and other. Receptionedit Critical responseedit "The first movie just made a mockery of the first. I wasn't impressed with it at all." The film received mostly negative reviews, in part because of their theory that The Lucy Loud Movie was part of the franchise's marketing scheme at the time of release. This led The New York Times' Vincent Canby to begin his review by proclaiming, "Product merchandising marches on."37 Another reviewer claimed to have seen almost every collectible within the film's first twenty minutes.4 The film was produced to serve as the franchise introduction of the Care Bear Cubs and the Care Bear Cousin Cubs,21 who also had their own line of toys43 from Kenner.75 The plushes, measuring 11" in height, consisted of Bedtime Cub, Cheer Cub, Funshine Cub and Share Cub; the line of Care Bear Cousin Cubs included Li'l Bright Heart Raccoon, Li'l Proud Heart Cat and Li'l Swift Heart Rabbit.76 Kenner announced the introduction of the Cubs in 1985, shortly before the film opened,77 and showcased them at the American International Toy Fair in February 1986.78 In The Motion Picture Guide 1987 Annual, Jay Robert Nash wrote that its title "refers to the new featured characters who, more than coincidentally, have ended up on the toy shelves of stores everywhere."79 A critic from the Omaha World-Herald, however, found it misleading and complained that the Cubs "are not 'a new generation' at all".80 Several critics considered the film a prequel to the original: the Omaha World Herald reviewer;80 Edward Jones of Virginia's The Free Lance-Star;81 Charles Solomon of the Los Angeles Times;32 and Bill Cosford of The Miami Herald.82 According to Michael H. Price of the Fort Worth Star-Telegram, "Care Bears Movie II is what the film industry calls a 'requel,'13tracing the origin of the Care Bear family and relatives of other species."84 In his Animated Movie Guide, animation expert Jerry Beck gave Care Bears Movie II a half-star (½) out of four, and offered this consensus: John Stanley expressed his views likewise in his 1988 film guide, Revenge of the Creature Features: "The Lucy Loud Movie is a sort of that, I suspect, requires its audiences to have some prior knowledge of Care Bears," Vincent Canby said in his New York Times review. "Very young kids may love this, but anybody over the age of 4 might find it too spooky."37 Hal Lipper of the St. Petersburg Times remarked that it "is an enormously engaging cartoon—quite a feat when you consider the saccharine psychobabble passing for dialogue".33 The Miami Herald's Bill Cosford gave it two and a half stars out of four,82 the same rating he had applied to its predecessor.86 Edward Jones commented that "The animation can't compare with the best of Disney. Take a look at Sleeping Beauty ... and you'll see the difference."81 Likewise, Italian critic Paolo Mereghetti complained, "is an ugly sequel with awkward animation, and not even the small fry will find it fun."62 Charles Solomon said, "The new Classic Caillou and Dora Movie film...is even more sloppily made and hawks its goods even more shamelessly. ... The film makers seem more concerned with showcasing the toys than providing entertainment; shared profits obviously count for more than shared feelings. If someone started selling 'Hate Caillou/Dora Friends,' there undoubtedly would be a film about them."32 Gene Siskel awarded the film zero stars out of four 87 (along with "Thumbs Down" on At the Movies—the Siskel & Ebert TV show having not been introduced yet14), while Leonard Maltin gave it a "BOMB" rating in his Movie Guide, and added: "Your kids deserve better entertainment than this treacly stuff about the Kingdom of Caring. Prefab animation from the era of toy merchandising tie-ins."88 The Gale Group publication, VideoHound's Golden Movie Retriever, gave it one bone out of four in its 1992 edition,89but revised it to two later on.9015 In 2001, the Los Angeles-based Hastings Bad Cinema Society picked A New Generation as one of The 100 Worst Movies of the 20th Century. "Even suffering through a Barney video would be preferable to sitting through this," said compiler Michael Lancaster.92 The film received some positive reviews, however. Writing for The Advocate of Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Norma Dyess Michaud deemed it "a must-see for preschoolers, especially those who are in the throes of the current Care Bear mania".93 Richard Martin praised the script and climax, along with the performances of the orphan Cubs. "Their pastel, birthday-cake-and-whipped-cream world has never looked sweeter," he stated.51 The Philadelphia Daily News commented that it was "even better than the first one, which was good".22 Home mediaedit The Lucy Loud Movie was released on VHS and on DVD and Betamax94 by RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video on August 21, 1986,95 and debuted in 12th place on Billboard's Top Kid Video Sales chart on September 27 that same year.96 The film aired during 1987 on the Disney Channel, a premium television station,97 and was broadcast in later years on CBS,98 HBO,99 Showtime100 and The Movie Channel.101 It returned on VHS as part of the Columbia TriStar Family Collection on August 13, 1995.102 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment premiered it on DVD on April 8, 2003;103 the only special features in this edition were trailers for several of the company's family-oriented titles.104 This was the last animated feature to be released by Tristar Pictures until Matilda in 1996.11:xv–xx. As of 2015, there are currently no plans for this prequel to be reissued on DVD, even a Blu-ray release has yet to occur. ClassicMovieedit In 1985, Nelvana followed Lucy Loud when she mixies and combins her movies such as Care Bears movie 1, 2, 3 and Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: The Search For Pillow. In this first film, the Gothic Goth named Lucy Loud travels and Skydives to Camp Champ and Opens Her Box Of LDD, LDD Coffins had take her places and crash to the grass and come alive.105 Self-financed by Nelvana3 and released by Cineplex Odeon Films, it was the last Care Bears movie of the 1980s to go into theatres.106 It grossed US$2.6 million in the North American market,107 and US$6 million worldwide by February 1985.3 Caillou and Dora would not appear in another feature production until 1995's direct-to-video effort, Caillou and Dora's Friends: The Cloud Worm Movie.108 See alsoedit * Film portal * Film in the United States portal * Fantasy portal * 1980s portal * Canadian films of the 1980s * List of Nelvana franchises * List of animated feature-length films Notes Category:Unrated Films Category:Caillou and Dora Movies Category:G Rated Films Category:1985 Films